juniperleefandomcom-20200214-history
H.A.M.
' H.A.M.' (stands for "Humans for the Abolishment of Magic" 'or '"Humans Against Magic.") are a group of humans who wish to rid the world from magic. They hate magic and seek to destroy it and any monsters or magical creatures in their way. They wear specialized suits, with seeing stones that allow them to see magical creatures and wield tools to fight or capture monsters. History The leader of the organization was ironically once a fan of magic, for years he tried to wield spells and sorcery, studying every spell, speaking every incantation, but he never managed to succeed. During one such try, there was an accident, as a cauldron of potion he was brewing exploded, scarring his face. This is what lead him to develop a hatred of magic. It is unknown how he founded the organization, or its major history, but by the time of June's taking of the mantle, the group is well organized, and armed with weapons that combine science and sorcery, such as gems that allow them to see magic, and force field bubble guns to trap creatures. First Appearance The organizations first major appearance was at the three-day magical gathering called The Convergence. Where they planned to capture the magical creatures and have them locked away in a secure facility.Monster Con They strongly believe that the magical world is infecting humanity, and the only way they can truly live in peace is to get rid of magic entirely. At the convention, they discover the current Te Xuan Ze's younger brother Ray Ray and advisor dog Monroe as well as capture the Te Xuan Ze Juniper Lee herself. With the help of Ah-Mah however, June manages to foil their plans and beats up their leader "Lex Luthor". Return Later in the series, Monroe is persuaded to join H.A.M. due to the lack of respect he gets from June and Ray Ray, and helps Lex and his cult train a dangerous Zolera Beast. They take Monroe to their headquarters which is covered up by a normal human company called the Maywall Corporation. A Helping H.A.M. Weapons The H.A.M. soldiers are equipped with an array of weaponry suited for taking down any form of magical creature they may come in contact with. Their weapons are a combination of magic and science (technomancy). *'Energy Stick '''is the main offensive weapon of a H.A.M. foot soldier. Though basic in design this magical weapon has multiple uses. Such as shooting a deadly paralyzing projectile beam, and being able to encase an enemy in a bubble of energy. it has also been known to neutralize a monsters magical abilities. *'Energy Shield''' is a a powerful defensive weapon constructed of light energy. They are strong enough to withstand harsh blows and energy projectiles, and can even hold out against the blazing heat of a dragons fiery breath. Trivia *June called the leader of the H.A.M Lex Luthor, as a parody of the archenemy/nemesis of Superman. He also happened to be voiced by Clancy Brown - the same actor who played Lex in Superman: the Animated Series. * An organization called H.A.M. appears in the massive online role playing game RuneScape. Though the abbreviation in the game stands for Humans against Monsters they still have the same basic ideals as the ones seen on the show. * In their first appearance, their leader'' 'Lex' calls them ''"Humans for the Abolishment of Magic" but in their second appearance. they are already called "Humans Against Magic" by one of their own employees/henchmen. References Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Human World Category:Human Adults Category:Recurring Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Groups Category:Season 1 antagonists Category:Season 3 antagonists Category:Human antagonists